The Defenders
by PhoenixWriter67
Summary: During a time when evil threatened the universe, a group of heroes united to stop the darkness and bring back the peace. My first fanfic. I'm just 14 so bare with me. Any questions, comments, etc just write it in reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading! :) No longer on hiatus!
1. Prologue

**Hello there, I'm PhoenixWriter67. I bring you a story from my imagination about three great movie franchises. I'm a bit rusty at writing stories, but thanks for giving me a chance to entertain you. **

**I do not own any of the characters places or franchises(except for a select few). **

**And thank you George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, and Marvel Comics for inspiring me attempt to write amazing stories. **

The Protectors

Prologue

There once was a time when Earth faced threats it wasn't prepared for. When roamed dark wizards plot to destroy an entire race of magical people. They're were those who united to put a stop to the darkness. A group of wizards, Jedi knights, and the world's greatest heroes formed together to bring back justice. That group was known as The Defenders, and this is their story.

It all began with the birth of a boy named Harry Potter. They were dark times, and his parents, Lily and James, were part of a regime of wizards called the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was formed in order to take a stand against Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was an evil wizard who wanted to destroy all Muggle-born wizards, wizards born to humans.

One year after Harry was born, the Potters were marked for death after Voldemort was told that Harry was the destined one to destroy him. One night the Dark Lord came and finally fulfilled his threat. But as he attempted to murder Harry, his spell rebounded on the infant causing him to lose his power.

Meanwhile, in a vastly differing galaxy two Jedi were returning from a peace mission to settle a dispute between two species. From the shuttle emerged Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, who were soon greeted by Grand Master Yoda and Jedi Master Mace Windu. "Another successful mission?" said Windu. Obi-wan spoke "As always Mace." Master Windu spoke again "We need you in the Temple Briefing Chamber. Its important." When they got there they noticed the entire Jedi Council was present. Anakin, still a padawan, spoke "What's this about, Masters." There was an exchange of looks. Finally, Mace pulled up a hologram of a strange looking device. "This is what the Republic Science Division calls a Tesseract." he said. "What?" said Obi-wan. "A Tesseract." Master Shaak Ti clarified "It has an enormous energy signature. As it would be the only one in existence, it could be beneficial to the Republic against enemies." Ki-Adi Mundi picked up where she left off. "We can use its capabilities to use against our enemies. The Senate wants to make weapons out of the energy, thus preventing heavy losses during any war." Mace talked again. "This will shift the advantage to the Republic, which may help us win the war. We need all Council Members to approve before bringing it to the Senate. Obi-wan, everyone else has approved your are the only one who hasn't." The others waited until someone spoke. "It really is our best shot isn't it? Mace nodded in agreement. "Then you can count my vote."

Sixteen standard years later, a mission was enacted to unite the Earth's mightiest heroes. This team was never officially enacted, yet the plan for it remained alive and well. Each member stayed on their own path, little did they know that one day they would be assembled.


	2. Intergalactic Malfunctions

**Hi. It's me. I know the previous chapter was a bit cheesy and short, but I'm not the best writer. So we've met our different heroes, but only a few have gotten to meet yet. Just wait things will get bigger and better in the next chapters. Without further ado here's chapter two, Intergalactic Malfunctions.**

**Chapter Two**

_**Intergalactic Malfunctions**_

The midday sun shown brightly on Coruscant. The skies still busy as ever. Flying in and out through the shadow if the Jedi Temple. Within the council tower a development that could change the tide of the Clone Wars. "What say you young Marek?" Saesee Tiin inquired. "I think that, with the current situation we face, the Tesseract could be beneficial to us. The Separatists haven't even delved into this technology." Obi wan interjected. "No, they prefer biologic warfare instead." He chuckled. "As the Advisor to the High Council, I am simply a watcher. The decision for its use would fall to you." He gestured to the eleven members. The vacant seat left by Even Piell had yet to be filled. "I am simply a messenger." He concluded. "Very well," Yoda started "Consider the device we will. Meditate, I shall." The wise master finished. "Then this meeting is adjourned." Mace said.

The council members dispersed from the lift to the Council Chambers. Obi-wan walked alongside Marek. "I just don't understand why you won't accept the council's offer for a seat. You surely deserve it after all you've done for the Order and the Republic." He said persistently. "I've told you several times now my friend, I am fine with my position. In fact I prefer it." Marek responded. "Look, I know you feel undeserving of praise given what happened, but you have to let the past go." Obi-wan insisted. They had no chance to continue their conversation as Ahsoka ran up to them. "Masters," she started desperately. "There is a situation with the Tesseract. I need you to come with me immediately." Marek and Obi-wan nodded and followed Ahsoka to the chamber housing the Tesseract. They sight they saw was astonishing. All around various scientist were scrambling and communicating and in the center sat the blue cube deemed the Tesseract, frequently spewing a shower of blue substance similar to liquefied metal that dissipated in the air. Anakin walked up to the trio. "What happened?" Marek asked with a mix of the utmost concern and a touch of excitement. "We do not know." Anakin replied exhaustedly. Dr. Boll then approached. "She has been acting up." 'She' meaning the Tesseract. "Why not cut the power to it?" Obi-wan implored. Marek responded quickly. "It's an energy source. An enormous one. We stop the power it brings it back." Obi-wan tried not to be offended by Marek's you-should-know-this tone. Then the Tesseract released a huge burst of energy that expanded around the room, then recoiled to the source and formed a thick beam of blue energy. The end of the beam produced a large hole with the image of space behind it. A force began moving things in the room towards it. "It's pulling us in! Everybody get out now!" Marek yelled. "We have to seal the doors." Just as he said that command he was grabbed by the pull of the hole. Seeing this Obi-wan extended his arm to him. "Marek!" He yelled. "Hang on!" Marek grabbed hold but Obi-wan felt his body inching closer to the center of the pull. "Anakin! We need some help here!" He yelled. Anakin looked and reacted quickly. "Let's go, Snips!" He and Ahsoka flew into action. They joined hands as Ahsoka grabbed Obi-wan's and Anakin grabbed a secure railing. The pull was still to strong and soon the four Jedi were all being pulled to the hole. Just then Marek heard a faint voice in his ear. Let go. It said. He shook it off but it repeated itself, Let go. "Anakin!" He yelled. "Listen to me, you have to let go!" The others looked shocked. "What?!" They said in unison. "Trust me! You have to let go!" Anakin looked at the hole with much disgruntlement. "Here goes nothing!" He said as he began to release his grip. "Wait! Anakin, no." He heard Obi-wan scream. He unclenched his fist and he began drifting swiftly towards the hole, then allowing it the swallow him. As the four were sucked through the hole closed with a loud crack. Things settled in the large laboratory. "Doctor," said a clone officer. "What are your orders, ma'am?" He asked. "Get everyone to this location. We have to find them captain. No matter what." She replied still staring at the point where the hole vanished.


	3. First Meetings

**_First Meetings_**

All around them seemed to fade to black. Obi-wan felt a sensation he compared to drifting in open space. Then, it all disappeared abruptly. They were shooting through what seemed like small pipes until they landed on something solid. The sight Obi-wan saw was confusing. He saw a man lying on the floor, apparently injured, and sparks shooting from computer stations. To his left were Anakin and Marek cradling a limp form. He recognized it as Ahsoka. "What happened!? Where are we?" He rapidly implored. "We're not sure. But it doesn't look safe." Anakin responded as a crumbling sound echoed through the room. Marek stood up as Obi-wan did. In his arms lay Ahsoka. "Poor thing," he started. "She got the brunt of the teleportation." She looked in bad shape. "Will she be-wait, did you say teleportation." He replied with much confusion. "Well, I can't tell for sure but based on everything that happened, I'd say we just made a huge breakthrough in the Tesseract research. I mean can you believe it, we disc-" Marek started before he was interrupted. "Did you say 'tesseract'?" The man who was on the floor groaned. No one noticed him awake. The crumbling of ruble and debris continued. Marek took iniative. "Yes. I did. Marek of the Jedi Order." He introduced himself. "Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D." The man replied. A loud explosion echoed from a distance. "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere. Follow me." Nick led them all to an above ground landing pad with a helicopter sitting on it. As they boarded the pilot looked backed in confusion. "Who are they?" He remarked. "They're friends. Now go!" Fury ordered. The engines sounded and the propellers spun rapidly. They lifted off. Below a grumbling sound was heard. The ground they were just on started caving in on itself. The series of buildings sunk with it. A bright blue light could be seen shining through the open cracks. In one instant a shockwave ran through the area, the crust of the Earth falling after it passed under. In a matter of seconds the entire campus was destroyed and fallen into a large pit. The once gleaming structures were turned to rumble and ash. Smoke rising from some areas. "Coulson, are you still with us?" Fury said too a communication radio. "I'm here, sir." A voice replied. "We have several hundred men trapped under the ruble. Several agents, including Agent Barton are compromised. The cube and those who stole it are gone. And mobile command is being preped." The man continued," Sir an attack of this scale couldn't be one of our enemies. I think we're dealing with something else. Nick looked back at the Jedi. "I believe your right. I want as many men you can spare searching for survivors. Get Hill and rendezvous at mobile command. Oh, and Coulson."

"Yes sir?" He replied. "Get Romanoff to Dr. Banner's last known location. And I'll need a transport to D.C." Nick commanded. Coulson spoke. "Sir, what are you planning?" He asked. "It's time to assemble them. I'm enacting the Avengers Iniative."


	4. Seeking a Truce

**_Seeking a Truce_**

An ocean away, in the mountains of Scotland, stood a grand castle. Though only ruins to the outside, on the inside it was a work of art. Spires and battlements stood in nearly every part. Flames illuminated the many windows, creating and odd glow from the ancient building. Within its walls the stillness that came when the students slept. "THE DARK LORD ISNT RESTING!" Severus Snape spat after ranting about Harry's inability to perform Occlumency. They had been at it for months, with little success. Every time Snape entered Harry's mind he was reminded of how unprepared he was to take in Voldemort. "FOCUS POTTER!" Snape yelled to snap Harry back to reality. He scoffed. "That's enough for this lesson." He said calmly. "I expect to see you back here on Thursday." And dismissed him. Harry returned to the Gryffindorom, and there sat Ron and Hermione. "Harry." The latter said. "Are you alright?" She said, noticing his sweaty disheveled appearance. "I'm fine. Just exhausted from Snape. They looked at him about to speak, before he cut them off. "Can we talk about it in the morning? I need sleep." He said nearing the stairs to the dormitories. "Sure. See you in the morning." Hermione replied. "Good night." She added to Ron. "Night." He replied following Harry. The common room remained quiet after they left. All seemed peaceful, yet in the Headmaster's Office was a different scene. "Potter is still not advancing, not enough to block the Dark Lord. If his lack of control continues, the Dark Lord will surely use the connection to his advantage." Snape informed Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard looked exhausted. His mind sorting through memories. He dispersed a particularly long one into his Pensieve. "We must get him ready Severus. Something is happening out there, " he said now staring out of a window. "Our 'friends' across the Atlantic encountered them last night. They've suffered heavy losses. A messenger should be here soon." He turned to Snape, "The boy must be prepared to stop the Dark Lord. The final battle may be approaching." Professor McGonagall entered the office, a woman following her. "Ah," Dumbledore said, "Greetings my friend. I see you arrived, though, I wish under different circumstances." He finished downly. "It's good to see you as well, Professor Dumbledore. I'm Maria Hill, S.H.I.E.L.D. Second in-command. Director Fury apologizes for his absense, but we he a grave situation in hands." They moved towards Dumbledore's Desk. "I think we'll be leaving now, Albus." Professor McGonagall spoke. "Of course Minerva." The aged wizard responded back. Maria and Dumbledore sat at their respective spots. "I'm sure you know why I'm here Albus." Maria spoke with a professional voice. "Indeed, I do." Dumbledore responded with a darkness in his tone. "But that doesn't shock me. After all it wasn't that long ago that your agency was allied with wizards." He looked at her sinsterly. "I'm here on behalf of my agency to put our differences aside." She informed. "Yes well this hospitality wasn't present all those years ago when your leader's agents were massacaring wizards and others of our world."

"A temporary truce is all we want. Assurance you won't become part if our mounting pile of enemies. Also, this could be good for your people, seeing as your number one enemy has become a problem for us." She said. Dumbledore sat still for a moment. Maria stood up. "If you make a desicion, this is where I'll be." She said pulling out a card with an address in it. "You know, if He defeats us he'll come after the boy. And this time, there may be no stopping him." And with that she left.


	5. Trust and Plans

**_Trust and Plans_**

Anakin stood over Ahsoka's hospital bed, hoping she made a full recovery. Nick approached Obi-Wan and Marek, who stood outside if the room. "The doctors say she'll be fine. Apparently dimensional travel can lead to unconsciousness." The Director said. "That's great." Replied a relieved Obi-Wan. "Now we can get to proper introductions. I'm Marek, Jedi Knight. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said gesturing to the Jedi beside him. "Anakin is the one you talked to about Ahsoka, his student. As you can tell we are not from here." He said using 'here' in a broader sense. Nick shook their hands. "I'm Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director."

"Good, to meet you, Director. I noticed things were a bit chaotic back there," Marek said referring to the events that took place soon after their arrival. "What exactly happened?"

"Marek," Obi-wan interrupted. "Can I have a word, in private." Marek nodded to Nick and approached Obi-wan. "What is it?"

"Your kindness is getting the better of you. We cannot get involved in their affairs. After all we just met them, whether or not their our friends or foes has yet to be established." Obi-wan answered. "That matters not, people are in danger, as Jedi we need to help them anyway we can." Marek said with a dark undertone in his voice. "Besides we don't know how long we'll be here, we might as well do something proactive. He finished. They grimaced at each other. "Very well," Obi-wan said. "But when you get us into a bad situation, you have yourself to blame."

"Trust me, I don't think the situation can deteriorate any more than it already has."

Back on Coruscant, the Senate Building and Jedi Temple were bustling. Three speeders, carrying several members of the Jedi Council, soared to the Chancellor's office. The speeders parked in front of the entrance hall and they disembarked to the room, which no doubt was full of politicians. "Ah, Master Windu, you've arrived. Now we can begin to unravel this unfortunate mystery." Chancellor Palpatine greeted the Jedi. "Dr. Boll has informed me of the events that took place. I assume the same can be said for you, Master Yoda." Palpatine inquired. "Informed we have been. Spoke to Dr. Boll myself, I did. A solution she may have." The old Grand Master stated. He turned on a hologram of the Doctor with a wave of his hand. "Chancellor," She said bowing before him and the senators. "Doctor, I hear you may have a solution to this dire situation." The Doctor spoke, "Yes, Your Excellency. Seeing as we still have the Cube, we have the ability to try to make her create another portal. And, perhaps, in doing so find Master Kenobi and the others." Murmurs started around the room. "But wouldn't that be extremely risky, given we don't even know where in our galaxy they are, if their even in our galaxy." Master Mundi pointed out. "I may be able to lock on to an energy remnant similar to the Cube, by using it to enhance our detectors," Boll explained," I would just need a team to be sent to those coordinates for the rescue."

"I volunteer." Announced Plo Koon. "I will too." Followed Kit Fisto. "And I." Sounded Marek's padawan, Jett. "Then it's settled. You three will rendezvous with the twins, Tiplar and Tiplee, and a small clone group when the coordinates have been found." Ordered Mace. The Jedi bowed to Palpatine and the other Senators and departed.


	6. Author

**Authors note**

**Hi, it's me again. Sorry about there being no new chapter right now but I'm still devising where the plot will go after Trust and Plans. I'm gonna take this chapter to clarify the concept and plot of this story**

**So as I've said I am 14 years old. I have a very broad imagination. This story came to life when I saw The Avengers. I'm a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Star Wars universe. So I already thought of an amazing crossover idea. Then when Harry Potter was coming to an end I read the books and saw the movies (I still don't know what made me) I bought LEGO sets for all three and would just play for hours, creating stories in which the three groups teamed up. So, I thought about taking my stories to paper and here we are. So you see that my heart is truly into writing this. **

**The synopsis is basically a scientific mistake leads to the three worlds coming together. The Avengers and Harry Potter universes exist at the same time, and there was once a alliance between S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Order Of The Phoenix. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. broke that alliance by beginning to hunt down wizards, on the orders of the World Security Council. And they've stayed seperate for nearly 16 years. The time setting of this story will be around the very close to the beginning of The Half-Blood Prince. And the year will be 2012.**

**In the Star Wars Universe the Clone War is happening. The Separatist have joined with Loki and Voldemort. Marek is a OC. He is the general good Jedi on the outside, but he has a dark past which he dislikes to talk about. His past will be discussed in this story but I might write an individual story to do it justice.**

**There are two Tesseracts, more to come on that topic in the story.**

**I may turn this into several spin off fanfics but I won't promise anything just yet. **

**Thank you very much for sticking around and I promise that the slow pace will be out the door from here on out. **

**~PhoenixWriter67**


	7. The God, The Lord, and The Sith

**Hi there readers, I'm back with another new chapter. In response to a review I got, this is a crossover of Harry Potter, The Avengers/Marvel, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It may be a bit confusing, so if you need clarification just message me. Thanks and here is chapter 7, _The God, The Lord, and The Sith._**

_**The God, The Lord and the Sith**_

Loki stood over the Cube pedestal, going through his plans. These worthless humans. No more than expendable beings. He grimaced, deep in thought. The door behind him slowly swung open. "Sir, He has requested a word with you." A possessed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent informed him. Loki turned around, his cape flowing behind him, and strode out.

"Ah our benefactor has arrived. Come dear boy, come." Said the pale face of Lord Voldemort. They moved to a table near a fire place. As they sat two goblets appeared. "Your simple magic tricks won't phase me, my Lord." Loki insisted. "Then perhaps this will," Voldemort smirked evilly. He waved his wand over the table and a metallic case appeared. "This is the item you need for your plans, is it not?" Loki pulled the case and opened it. Inside sat a large cylinder of a meteoric looking metal. "How did you get this?" He said looking to the Dark Lord. "What you call 'simple magic' has its blessings. Though I used much of my power to get it. Now you must repay me the favor." He said still grinning. Loki moved closer to him. "What is it you need?"

"A group a followers." He hissed. "Done, I'll send you a group they shou-"

"No!" Voldemort loudly interjected. "I mean my followers. My Death Eaters. Most I have found, but many still remain imprisoned in Azakaban." He elaborated. "Azakaban is near impenetrable. I cannot be seen retrieving them. But your men can."

"You want me to free your people?" Loki questioned. "need them if you wish accomplish your plans." The two looked at each other, Voldemort knowing the answering before Loki even spoke it. "Very well. I'll get you your 'Death Eaters'."

The oak doors once again opened. In walked two hooded men. "Gentlemen," the first figure greeted, "I apologize for my delay but the energy needed to get here was extremely difficult to conjure, even with your assistance." He walked closer to the pair, then ordered his cohort near. "Welcome. I trust you will be of much help to our cause." Loki replied. "Yes, much help indeed my friend." Voldemort soon followed. "My troops are being lined up as we speak, their right this way." He said pointing to the outside grounds. "Oh and this is my apprentice, Darth Sidious." He informed while moving towards the balcony. After he stepped out, he gestured to the ground as Loki and Voldemort approached. The sight they saw put them in awe. Hundreds of battle droids of all kinds were marching into garrisons. Loki smiled darkly. "We thank you for your services Mr...," he looked quizzically to the figure. "Darth, " he corrected removing his hood to reveal a maroon and black mask. "Darth Revan."

**Oh no. The villains have united. I chose to use Darth Revam because I wanted someone to be over Palpatine, and his fate hasn't been definitively canonized. P.S. Palpatine has left the SW universe, so I will delve into that next chapter as we look in on our Jedi rescue team. **

**And remember, "Don't pity the dead, pity the living." ~Albus Dumbledore. **

**~PhoenixWriter67**


	8. Rescue Party

**_Rescue Party_**

**And we're back! Hi guys, before the chapter starts I would like to take care of somethings. First, I want to thank those of you who are reading and enjoying my story. Secondly, I want to ask you guys how you think the story is going. Is it bad? Good? Slow? Do you have any suggestions of where to take it? Anything that will help me better the story. Remember to follow/favorite and here we go. Here's The Defenders: Chapter 8, ****_Rescue Party._**

The Republic Science Divisions Building was in a state of euphoria. The various doctors and researchers had pinpointed the coordinates of an energy signature matching that of the Cube. The Jedi Council and Senate were informed, and the Jedi rescue team had been given the green light to act after 5 long days of searching. "Dr. Boll," a clone officer said, "the rescue team has arrived. And the Chancellor's office has responded: the Chancellor has left Coruscant for personal reasons." He informed. "That's odd. But we don't have time to dawdle, get the portal ready." A short while later the team was ready and waiting in the hall where the portal would be opened. "How exactly will we get to the coordinates, Doctor?" Plo Koon asked worriedly. "I've been able to harness enough of the cube energy to allow a portal to open in a controlled area. A sort of net that would tether the energy in a controlled space to prevent destabilization." She responded. "General Marek was looking into something of that sort before the incident."

"And where exactly are we being sent?" Kit Fisto inquired. "Well, we don't know exactly but its in a galaxy beyond the farthest reaches of ours. A discovery that would have been made long ago had the Outbound Flight Project not failed." She said with a saddened tone. "You will be taking a Consular-Class Cruiser to you destination." She continued on. " The energy tether will draw the Cube energy into it to form a portal just outside Coruscant's atmosphere. You'll go through and find those we have lost." The rescue group looked taken aback at her simplistic tone. "That being reliant on whether or not we survive going through the portal." Plo joked. "Precisely." Clone Commander Doom replied.

A few hours later the team was on their ship waiting for the opening of the portal above Coruscant. Below on the surface, Dr. Boll prepared to give the order to open the portal. "Are we ready?" She asked. "All systems checked and ready to go, Madame." Her assistant told her. "Then let's do this.10." She started the countdown. In the same moment Jett began feeling an overwhelming amount of fear. Plo sensed this and approached him. "It'll all be fine, young one." He said reassuringly. "Your not nervous." The padawan asked. "I never said I wasn't, but I'm just better at hiding it." He smiled from under his breathing mask. Jett smiled back, feeling better that such a wise and fierce Jedi like Plo Koon was afraid, even if it was just a little bit. "ip com link buzzed. Plo and Kit stood behind the pilots chairs. "Boost the thrusters and start the shields." Plo ordered the pilots. "You know the shield probably won't do much." Kit sounded. "Yes, but any chance of protection will do."

"1." The comlink buzzed as a translucent blue beam shot out from Coruscant and into a circle in front if the stars of the galaxy. "Go!" Plo ordered. The ship began moving towards the circle. As it got closer the ship began rocking. "Cut the engines, Hawk! Let her drift in!" Plo said as his next command. He stopped the engines and the ship began moving smoothly into the portal. As it entered the entire room of scientists began to look on with anxiety. Suddenly the ship completely vanished and the portal closed. Through the comlink Kit's voice sounded. "We've made it through!" And with that everybody cheered. "Good luck, my friends." The doctor replied back. "And may the Force be with you."


	9. The Team Assembled

**_The Team Assembled_**

The ship began accelerating to what seemed like impossible speeds. Blurred colors encased the hull of the ship, and the front began flaming. Suddenly, as if being pushed by a strong force, the ship rocketed into the light of day and into a spiraling descent. "Quickly, restart the engines!" Kit cried out. The clone did as he was told and powered the boosters. The ship jolted upwards just before crashing front first into the ground. It flew up then sank back to the ground below sliding through the Earth and leaving a long trail behind. It came to a halt and everyone fell forward. "Mmm. Well, this is certainly one of the better landings I've experienced." Tiplar sounded as she gained her footing. "I agree, sister." Tiplee replied. Commander Doom was up at the pilot's chair, checking the limp forms for life. "Dead." He announced grimly. "Both of them."

"Well, what now?" Asked Jett. "The ship is still able to fly. Body scans report only minor damage to the reactor and engines." Doom responded. "Then I'll take over piloting." Plo said. He sat down in the pilot's chair and began starting the engines. A beeping came from one of the scanners. Doom and Kit approached. "Uh Plo," Kit started. "How long until lift off?" Plo turned in his seat. "It should be coming along soon. Why do you ask?"

"Because, we've got incoming hostiles. Separatist by the looks of it." Kit informed. Plo turned back to the control panels and began flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Plo, they're getting closer!" Plo exhaled looking back between the ship diagnostics. "Plo we need to go NOW!" The fighters zoomed towards the landing site.

"Tri-groups 1 and 2, prep missiles. Target that Republic ship." Ordered Asajj Ventress to her fighter squad. "Prepare to fire." She said sinisterly.

The ship finally started. "We are a go." Plovannounced triumphantly. As he spoke the Ventress began barring down on them. "Fire!" She commanded. A flurry of missiles jetted towards the ship. Just before they struck, the ship lifted off the ground and flew forward. The missiles exploded behind it. "Secure yourselves!" Plo yelled behind him. A second later, the ship was flying through the sky. "NO!" Ventress screamed within her fighter.

A few hours later, after the ship had gotten on course, the ship began lurching right. "Plo, is everything alright?" Kit implored. "It seems our starboard engine was damaged during our escape. We're almost to the coordinates Dr. Boll gave us. Hopefully we hold together for the next half an hour." The old Jedi told everyone. "Strange, you don't sound to optimistic." Jett said. Plo said nothing in response. Soon they were arriving at the coordinates. "Well everyone we're nearly there." Doom said.

On the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the Jedi and the agents had been introduced to one another, and several had taken to ask about where they came from or how they had their control over the Force. "Sir," Agent Hill addressed Director Fury. "Our radar has picked up a ship nearing us. All transmissions to it haven't been answered. Should prepare to fire?"

"Wait!" Marek interjected. "That's not an enemy, that's one of our cruisers." Nick looked at him skeptically. "You mean from where you guys arrived from?" He questioned. "Yes, I don't know who exactly, but whoever they are, their friends." Marek gave a reassuring look. "Alright de-cloak and send out two birds to bring them in." Nick ordered. "Yes, sir." An agent replied.

Meanwhile, in the rain trodden city of London, a cloaked figure strode along the wet pavement. They came to the door of The Leaky Cauldron and went in. They continued up the stairs that led to the guest rooms. The figure walked down the hall until they reached Room 8. Before they were able to knock, the door glided open. "Come in, Severus." Came a voice inside. Snape walked in and the door closed behind him. "I'm glad to see you got my owl. We have much to discuss." Sitting in a plush arm chair by the fireplace, dressed in his usual gray robes, sat Arimus Howland. He was an elderly wizard, similar in appearance to Dumbledore and probably closer in age to the Hogwarts Headmaster. "Well?" Snape asked after a moment. "Oh no here. At Hogwarts." Arimus informed the man. "I'm not sure it would be right to bring you there unannounced." He sneered back. "Well, I hope it is. After all I do work there now." He insisted. "I'm not taking a teaching position, but Albus asked me to reside there for a while. Perhaps he'll explain why when we arrive. Now come on he's lifted the Anti-Dissapparation Jinx, but only for a short while." He collected his belongings and stood at the center of the room. "Shall we." And with that he disappeared. Snape followed suit.

He arrived at the front doors and started to the Headmaster's Office. Climbing the moving staircases and passing students, he made it to the Gargoyle statue guarding the office. It had just come down, which meant people were already there. "Cockroach Cluster." He anunciated to the large eagle. It turned and moved upward, trailing a staircase with it. Snape rode the moving stairs to the Headmaster's Office and heard multiple voices from behind the door. He pushed it open and entered. "Ah Severus." Dumbledore greeted. The aging wizard stood in front of his desk, previously speaking to Professor McGonagall and Arimus. "We were just discussing the recent events." Albus informed while handing Snape the day's issue of The Daily Prophet. The front page read ANOTHER AZKABAN ESCAPE! Snape's eyes scrolled down the page. "It seems our friend, Tom, has been busy." Dumbledore spoke. "He's also continuing to recruit his army." Arimus added. "Yes. And with his return now known, it's become more dangerous out there. Not only for those who oppose him, but for Harry Potter as well." McGonagall interjected worriedly. "What do you suppose we do, Minerva?" The room became silent, as they all knew the answer to their woes, but refused to speak it. "It's obvious isn't it?" Arimus finally broke the silence. "We have to go to them. We need their help." Dumbledore's expression changed rapidly from one of deep thought to enragment. He moved to a window and gazed at the night sky. "Albus, you must see my reasoning. They helped us before." Arimus started. "And as I recall they promptly began to hunt for our kind." Snape interjected. "True. But they've expressly stated that they made a mistake. No one is without fault. A truce is all we need. If you refuse such an alliance then you are risking the fate of our world as well as the Muggle world. Albus, I beg of you. Allow me to strike a deal." He finished pleadingly. Dumbledore remained silent. After several minutes he turned to his audience of three. "I agree. They are our only hope. Arimus, you know what to do." He handed Arimus the card Agent Hill left. And with that the gray covered wizard Disapperated once again.

Elsewhere, in the night sky above an illuminated city, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was once again a buzz. Soon after the Jedi rescue team arrived the Avengers were sucessfully united, and many S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives couldn't help but bask in awe at the gathering of out of this world beings and Earth's saviours. Nick Fury was observing his computer panels when something caught his eye. He scanned the room and stepped out to the landing pad. "Come on out my friend. I've been expecting some communication from you." Arimus removed his Invisbility Cloak. "Though a phone call would have sufficed. How are you Arimus?" The one eyed Director asked kindly. "I've been fine. Things in Britain could be better. I see your eye still hasn't completely healed." The wizard joked. "And now head of the agency. You have come up in the world." Nick nodded and gave a slight chuckle. "Well, you've been expecting us. What I wonder is what you expected our response to be?" Arimus inquired. "I can't say. I only expected a response, not a definitive answer. Enlighten me of the decision." The wind wisped through the sky. "With much debate, The Order has decided to accept your offer of an alliance. But we do have some conditions."

"And what might they be?" Nick responded. "Well, given our past, the obvious is that we don't want you capturing our kind. No matter what orders your leaders give." He began pacing. "Also, we are doing this to stop our enemies. After that we go our seperate ways once more." He finished. "Those are your terms?" Nick questioned. Arimus nodded agreeingly. "Very well, I accept your terms." They shook hands to confirm the deal. "We'll have to get you caught up. It's seems that the existence of your world scarcely compares to the visitors we have and the place they come from." Arimus looked intrigued. "Really? I would very much like to see what you mean." And with that, the two men walked inside the Helicarrier.

**Alrighty, sorry about the delay I hit a writers block with this chapter. Arimus Howland, like Marek and Jett, is a character of my own making. He's a longtime friend of Dumbledore and a member of The Order Of The Phoenix.**

**Anyways our heroes are now together, but that doesn't mean they all will get along. If you can't tell, I'm writing this story from a third person omniscient POV. I'm assuming you have seen the Avengers, which is why I omitted the Avengers being recruited. (Sorry if you haven't seen the movie.) **

**Keep coming back for more. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday at the latest. Also I would love to read your feedback, whether it's good or bad.**

**As always follow and favorite. Thanks for reading! :)**

**~PhoenixWriter67**


	10. Internal Deceit

**_Internal deceit_**

"What shall we do?" Asked Darth Sidious. "That is none of your concern, my apprentice. You will be told what to do when the time comes." Darth Revan told his prodigy. "Now, leave me. I must speak to our wand-wielding friend. I sense great power in him. More than that foolish god, anyways." Sidious retreated to his quarters. Revan moved to pull the large, dark oak doors, but they opened by themselves before he grasped the door knobs. Standing in the light of a burning fire was a man wearing long robes. The silhouette of his bare head and the sound of that odd language he spoke instantly identified him as Lord Voldemort. "Come in." He wisply spoke. Revan entered and the doors closed behind him. The room was plain. The walls and floor a deep black gave a sense that in was a black hole, engulfing all who enter in its eerie darkness. "You wanted to speak to me." Voldemort said, signaling Revan to begin. "Yes. As you may know, there is a great weakness to our plan. The god. This, Loki, he lacks conviction. He is powerful but he doesn't harness it's entirety." Revan crossed his arms over his chest. "If we are to succeed in crushing our enemies then we must cut loose ends." Voldemort stood unmoving, still gazing into the fire. "What do you suggest?" He asked tentatively. "He has been captured. A team is supposed to collect him. All of this according to his plan. But what he will not know is that it is no longer his plan. But ours." Voldemort continued to listen, considering the Sith's plan." We go with the team personally and while the chaos happens, we kill him. Then we will be able to truly achieve our goals."

"His men will not stand for betrayal." Voldemort had turned around and said. "Then we dispose of them. They are nothing to our combined forces. Whether you join or not, my plan will still happen. So, Lord Voldemort, will you be assisting or not?" Revan asked. "I will not work for you!" The Dark Lord yelled. "You wouldn't be. In this we have the same goal: to watch the world burn." Taking a moment to mull things over, Voldemort finally shook Revan's hand. " I accept." He said sporting an evil grin.

The Helicarrier had become crowded over the next few days. The Jedi had been able to contact their home-galaxy, and reinforcements had been dispatched. Several members of The Order of The Phoenix had arrived as well. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents were hard at work trying to find any traces of Voldemort or Revan, while a high security detail was assigned to keep watch over the imprisoned Loki. His presence added even more tension to the already stressful situation. "So, you were the first of the many super beings that protected this planet?" Marek asked Steve Rogers. As a curious outsider, Marek had taken to asking a lot of questions about Earth and it's greatest protectors. In turn he and the rest of the present inhabitants of his galaxy were asked questions ranging from how their lightsabers worked to what the many worlds they've been to looked. "That's right." Steve responded. "Fasinating. I confess myself still in awe about the fact that we discovered a new galaxy."

The PA sounded. "Will all specialty operatives please meet in the briefing station." It sounded the message twice more as everybody made their way to the required area. Marek met up with Obi-wan and Anakin. Together with Jett and Ahsoka they headed to the bridge.

When they arrived, it was conpletely empty, except for two men standing on the large glass viewing window. One had a black trench coat on. He was obviously Director Fury, but the other was elderly and wore long blue robes and had long gray hair. He sported a beard that gave Oppo Rancisis' a run for its money and gold half-moon glasses donned his head. "Welcome." Nick greeted roughly. "Now that everyone's here, we can begin proper introductions. Professor, would you like to take it from here for your group?" The old man nodded to Nick and began speaking. "Certainly Nick. May I start with myself. I am Albus Dumbledore and I founded the Order of the Phoenix. Will my cohorts please step forward?" He said gesturing to the wizards. Five people walked up and grouped together. One moved in front of the rest. His face scarred. He supported himself with an elaborate walking stick, which seemed necessary due to left leg being made of metal. A noticeable feature of his, was the electric blue eye ball that constantly whizzed in its socket. "Ex-Auror Alastor Moody. Many have taken to calling me Mad-Eye, quite frankly I don't care, whatever floats your boat." The man bluntly spoke. The next to step forward was a younger female with bright pink hair. "I'm Tonks." She said with a small wave. A few more people followed after her. Then it was time for Marek and the rest of his group. They ran through their introductions quickly, as did the Avengers when they came up. Nick moved to the center of the room as everyone waited for what was next. "Now that that's taken care of, we can really get down to business. You are all here for a reason. Whether it be by accident," he said looking to Marek, Obi-wan and the others. " you are needed." he looked to the Order and The Avengers. "We all have a thing in common: we defend those who can't defend themselves. We, sometimes literally, go to the end of the universe to fight for a just society." He moved his eye over the crowd. "That's why you're here. Because out there, in an unknown place, our enemies have combined their forces. And they're going to use them to get what they want: an unfree world. An authorian regime. But there is a flaw in their plan. And that flaw is us." Everyone looked to each other then focused back on Nick. "We are the universes only hope. Together we will defeat them. Together we will defend the innocent. Together we are The Defenders. And now is the time when we are needed." As he finished a collective nod fall over the group. "We have one of our enemies. You can be damn sure we'll find the others. You're dismissed." The room began clearing. "Commander Doom." Called out Obi-wan. He moved them near a corner. "I know we're supposed to be working with these guys, but the deception could still be present. Take a look around and report back to me. And don't tell Marek. Is that understood?" He handed the clone a communicatior. "Yes sir." Doom replied before going on his way.

**Dun dun dun! Deception is weeding its way into both sides. Will Revan and Voldemort succeed? Will Obi-Wan's curiosity turn out shocking results? We will find out next chapter. Peace peeps. **

** ~PhoenixWriter67**


	11. An important message

** Hi guys! So I'm not gonna lie, I've hit a writer's block. My mind has been swamped due to school and life stuff. So, because I would rather you guys have great chapters as opposed to crappy ones, the previous chapter will be the last chapter while this story goes on a short hiatus. It kills me to do this but as I said I care a lot about the quality of my story. So please stay intrested in The Defenders and don't forget to follow so you can be informed of the next update. See you guys soon! :) **

**~PhoenixWriter67**


	12. Strengthing the Chain

**Strengthening The Chain: Part One**

**Guess whos back! (Me) I've found some time and inspiration and have decided to reignite the adventures of the Defenders! Ok so I've been thinking and the Defenders isn't a really good group name. There's a superhero group by the same name in some comics, and plus it's kinda corny. So I'm having a little contest: send me name suggestions by September 20th and the winner will get a credited for assisting with the story. (I'll be having more contests with better prizes in the future just so you know.) So spread the word about the contest and this story by following/favoriting! Now let's get to the good stuff. (This chapter takes place around a month after the previous one.)**

The skies were clear. Only a few clouds were present. The Helicarrier had stationed far out over the Pacific Ocean. The hectic atmosphere within the floating base had subsided as most of the passengers were busy doing their own things. Several Jedi and Captain America had taken to begin planning for an attack. Marek was still trying to learn about Earth and it's people. And Obi-wan was still secretly investigating. So far he uncovered a few of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets, but nothing to be concerned about. Obi-wan wouldn't let this deter him, though. He was still very uneasy when it came to this world and those who live on it, even after a month around them. What worried Obi-wan even more was Director Fury. During one of his late night searches he encountered Captain Rogers. At first he thought the Captain was tasked to stop his investigation, but then he explained that, he too, was looking into the agency's databanks. They agreed to keep each other updated if something came up. Obi-wan took both solace and intrigue in that encounter. Solace because his suspicion wasn't singular; and intrigue because someone who was on Fury's side didn't completely trust him. Now Obi-wan made it his mission to find out why.

"How far out are we?" Revan inquired. "About 20 minutes, sir." The pilot answered. Revan stood up and strode to the cargo hold. "The time has come. Remember your mission," he spoke to the droids, Death Eaters, and brainwashed agents that made up the assault force. "Distract the main force and leave Loki to us." He commanded gesturing to himself and Voldemort. "What exactly are you doing?" Voldemort whispered to him. "These are weak men. We'll fail instantly." Revan simply stared at Voldemort's worried expression. "My dear Voldemort, I'm strengthening the chain." He said and as he did Voldemort had a strong sense that he an evil grin had appeared under his mask.

** Sorry it's brief. Anyways submit your new names and keep reading my friends. Part 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
